Caught
by Luka Knight
Summary: So, I know we're already way past the episode when Will returned back from LA, but I've had this running around my head since Paul and Sonny's kiss in the hospital. It's a complete Will/Sonny pairing, but as we all know no relationship is perfect and sometimes people make dumb decisions that hurt the people we care about.


**So, I know we're already way past the episode when Will returned back from LA, but I've had this running around my head since Paul and Sonny's kiss in the hospital. It's a complete Will/Sonny pairing, but as we all know no relationship is perfect and sometimes people make dumb decisions that hurt the people we care about. **

**XXXXXXXXX Caught**

**Will, while Sonny is on his way home.**

Will carefully put Ari into her crib and wrapped her in snugly with a thick warm blanket. He takes a moment to look at her and brush back her light brown hair with the tip of a finger. The warmth he feels in his chest is incredibly comforting; especially in comparison to the intense stress and depression he was experiencing twenty-four hours previous. He had thought LA would be an great opportunity and a exciting adventure, but from the moment he got there he was working all hours of the day and night. The producers loved his work from Sonix, but they always had something that they wanted changed when he brought them a new draft. Soon it wasn't even the true story of Sami's life anymore, but a over the top Hollywood version of what they thought would have them the most money. He spent so much time trapped in his dark little office at the studio that he hardly even got to see his baby girl, but that wasn't even the worst part. He missed Sonny like crazy; he missed him so much that sometimes he thought he might go insane, so when he heard that the studio had been consulting with another writer he jumped on the chance to go home to his husband for good.

After putting Ari to bed Will quietly sneaks out of her room and over to the kitchen to check the lasagna he had baking in the oven. Both he and Sonny had been going through a lot of stress lately; him in LA and Sonny with the new club, so the last few times they actually managed to talk with each other on the phone there had been more yelling then talking. When he managed to get the studio to let him out of his contract the first thing he had wanted to do was call Sonny and let him know he was coming home, but instead decided he wanted to surprise his husband with his favorite meal when he got home from a long day at work and hopefully start working on patching up the sore spots in their marriage that had appeared in the time he had been gone. He had already called ahead to T and Ben while he was waiting for his plane back to Salem, and they had called him a half hour ago to let him know Sonny was heading home for the day. Pulling the lasagna out of the oven, Will puts it down on the countertop to cool and then turns his attention to setting the table. He lays out the plates, silverware, champagne glasses, cloth napkins, a vase with flowers in it at the center of the table, and two tall candles. As a final touch his goes over to their stereo and puts on a soft piano instrumental, dims the lights, and puts the lighter on the table to light the candles when Sonny gets home.

**XXXXXXXXX Sonny, while Will is putting Ari to bed.**

Sonny was cutting through the park on his way back to his empty apartment. Stopping at the benches in a quiet part of the park, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his contact list. He thinks about calling Will for a moment but thinking about their recent fight during their last call, Sonny angrily stuffs the device back into his coat pocket and takes a seat on one of the benches. After a while sitting there, Sonny takes out his phone again and starts to scroll through the pictures. No matter how much he missed him he couldn't look at any of the pictures of Will without feel angry, so instead he looked at all his pictures of Ari.

"I miss you, baby girl." He said sadly to her picture.

"Trouble in paradise?" An all too familiar voice said as a figure sat down beside him.

"Paul, you look good. Did the shoulder finally loosen up?" Sonny said with a fake smile plastered across his lips.

"Yeah, it's still pretty sore, but it's starting to feel like the physical therapy is beginning to pay off. You on the other hand look miserable. What's wrong?" Paul said while sliding a little too close to him on the bench.

"What makes you think there's something wrong."

"Because it may have been three years, but I still know you better than anyone else in the entire world."

**XXXXXXXXX Will, while Sonny is talking to Paul.**

Will tips the cutting board and lets the sliced strawberries fall into the bowl with all the other fixings for a salad. Sonny loved when he made this particular salad because he enjoyed the saltiness of the feta cheese and it's contrasted to the sweetness of the strawberries, caramelized walnuts, and light drizzling of cranberry vinaigrette. He puts the salad in the refrigerator next to the platter of chocolate covered strawberries he'd made for dessert and then takes the now cool dish of lasagna and cuts out two pieces. He puts the pieces on plates, lays a small garnish on top, and sets them on the table. Stepping back, Will inspects his work. There's something missing and for a moment he isn't sure what, but when his eyes set on the champagne glasses he realizes he hadn't chilled the champagne yet. He quickly takes out the champagne bucket, a gift from their wedding, and fills it with ice from the freezer. Going into his and Sonny's bedroom, Will opens up his travel bag and takes out the bottle of champagne his mother gave to him as a goodbye/welcome home gift to have with Sonny. He puts his bag back in the closet and moves to go back to the kitchen when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His shirt is a rainbow of stains. There is chocolate smeared on the lower half of his shirt from when he was making dessert, marinara sauce on one of his sleeves and dripped down the front of his shirt, and what looks like some of Ari's baby formula from when he was feeding her before bed. Looking at himself Will thought two things.

"That is totally not sexy. There is no way I'm going to let Sonny see me for the first time in over a month looking like this." He says to himself. Looking at the bedside clock he knows Sonny is taking a bit longer to get home then usual, but hopefully he'd have enough time to clean himself up a little.

**XXXXXXXXX Sonny, while Will has started making the salad. **

"Don't you think that might be a little inappropriate to say to a guy you know is married." Sonny says only just realizing how close Paul really is.

"Married, yes. Happily, you tell me." Sonny suddenly feels incredibly angry.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Sonny, you and I both know you're upset right now, and we both know why."

"Then perhaps you'd be willing to enlighten me. If you know me as well as you think you do then what's bugging me?"

"Your husband." Sonny goes rigid for a moment.

"You don't know what your talking about. If there's anything that is upsetting me right now; it's you." He stands up.

"I need to get going." Paul takes hold of his forearm to keep him from walking away.

"Don't I Sonny? How long has your husband been gone? A little over a month, right?"

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Sonny was starting to get really aggravated the more Paul talked.

"My point is when is the last time you and your husband actually talked since he's been gone." Sonny didn't want to admit he and Will hadn't talked all that much since he'd been in LA; especially not to Paul, so he lied.

"Every morning and night since he's been gone." Paul looks at him in a way that tells Sonny he doesn't believe him.

"We both know that's a lie." Paul said with an amused smirk.

"God, Paul! What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to admit what you already know. He's not coming back, and why would he?"

"That's it, I'm out of here. And for your information, everything between my husband and I is just fine." Sonny said as he walked away.

"It wasn't the last time we talked. In fact, you had a problem your husband didn't seem to care at all about. Now I've never been married before, but isn't a spouse suppose to stand by their partner through good times and bad. Seems to me like the only one keeping to that vow is you." Sonny was a little ashamed to admit it to himself, but that was how he'd been feeling for days.

"Just because things aren't good now doesn't mean they won't be good again."

"Then maybe I can help you out. Everything going on with your new club seems to be really stressful for you. I'm pretty well connected, why don't you get me a copy of your financial input on the second location as of todays date and I'll have my accountant look over it. He's the best; if anyone can find out where your money really is it's him." Sonny smiles.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

"That's great; I have everything backed up on my home computer. I can print you out a copy right away." Sonny was so excited that he didn't realize his mistake until he heard Paul's response.

"Your place it is."

**XXXXXXXXX Will, while Sonny is on his way home with Paul.**

Will rushed out of the bathroom with one towel around his waist and another over his shoulders. Before stepping into his quick shower, Will had picked out three outfits from his wardrobe that he knew Sonny liked. He puts on a pair of boxer briefs and gets a pair of socks out of his drawer before turning to the clothes laid out on the bed.

"What to wear, what to wear?" He asked himself while looking at the clock. One outfit was a plain gray, tight, v-neck, t-shirt with form fitting black jeans. The second was a dark purple button up with a charcoal gray vest and dark wash jeans. And finally, the last set of clothes laid out was a midnight black button up with faded jeans.

"Come on Will." He says to himself.

"Pick something." He holds all three shirts up in front of him as he inspects himself in the mirror.

"This shouldn't be so hard." He drops the shirts on the floor and opens the closet to see his other options. He looks at the clock again and even though Sonny is almost a half hour late getting home, he could still be there at any moment. Then he gets an idea.

"I'll just mix and match." He takes the gray vest, black jeans, and black button up and puts them on. After, he turns in front of the mirror to see how he looks and decides he likes what he sees.

"Watch out Sonny baby. Your baby's home and he plans to play." Quickly, he throws the other clothes back into the closet, puts on his shoes, and grabs the champagne from off the dresser.

**XXXXXXXXX Where Will and Sonny's timelines meet.**

Paul followed close behind Sonny as they came down the side of the building to his apartment. It had taken a little finagling on his part, but eventually he had managed to talk Sonny into bringing him home with him instead of turning around back to the club. On the way they had talked a little more and from what he'd gathered Sonny's husband would be gone for a few more months; maybe longer when production for the movie began. They stop in front of a door and Sonny pulls his keys out of his coat pocket, as the door opens and they enter Sonny hears the softs melody of a piano playing from the stereo and notices the soft lighting of the apartment as opposed to the darkness he would have expected. However, before he could voice his confusion he finds himself being pushed into the wall by the door as Paul pushes it shut with his feet. His mouth is filled with Paul's warm tongue and Paul has him pinned to the wall with his body as his hands hold the sides of his face to deepen the kiss. After so long without Will and their intimate contact, Sonny kisses him back just as roughly. When he finally gets his scenes back their both laid out on the couch without their shirts and Paul is in the process of unzipping his jeans. Only then does he realize what he'd just been doing with Paul and what they were about to do.

"Wait, Paul stop." He said grabbing hold of Paul's hands.

"We can't do this." He says trying to get up.

"Why not?" Paul asks while still lying on top of him.

"You know why not. I'm married Paul, and I'm not going to risk my husband and our daughter for some one night fling."

"Who says it has to be just for one night. You said it yourself, he won't be back for a few more months. He never even needs to know anything happened." He looks briefly to the side and he smiles widely.

"And apparently you've already thought about it. You always were the romantic between us."

Sonny looks over the side of the couch into the kitchen where Paul had been looking and is surprised to see that the table is set up for a romantic dinner for two and registers the intimate feeling of the apartment. Sonny tries to say that he has nothing to do with the way the space is set up, but before he can get the words out Paul is kissing him again. In his head Sonny is thinking something is very wrong and he needs to get Paul out of there right away, but of course fate seems to be against him and he hears to sound of a door creaking open and moments after the sharp crash of glass smashing on the floor. Both he and Paul spring away from each other and turning to see where the sound had come from; Sonny finds himself face to face with his husband.

"Sonny, what are you doing!" Will is so shocked by what he walked into that he needs to lean on the door frame to keep himself standing.

"Will, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be in L.A. with your mom." Definitely not what he should have said, but Sonny was so surprised that it flow out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"I missed you." Will said as tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes. Paul, who had been hiding behind a throw pillow, snags a picture frame off the side table and uses it to hide his face. He bolts for the door and scoops up his shirt and jacket on the way out, and then it's just Sonny and Will left alone together.

"Will, I swear that wasn't what it looked like!" Sonny says while hastily pulling up and trying to buckle his pants back up. He's fully dressed again when he realizes Will still hadn't said anything and was still standing in the same place in the doorway to their bedroom with quiet tears running down his face.

"Will, you have to believe me. I wasn't what you think. I swear I would never cheat on you." Will still wasn't talking.

"It wasn't my fault. He started it; he kissed me first."

"And you were kissing him back." Will finally said.

"No, no I wasn't. You know I would do that to you." It was a lie. Sonny knew he had kissed Paul back, and he could see in Will's eyes that he knew too.

"I saw you!" Will yelled, as his hurt was quickly turning into anger.

"I walked in here and I saw you, my husband, laid out on the sofa, half naked, and making out with some guy! Have you been with him the whole time I've been gone or did you just pick him up somewhere, and why the hell would you bring him back here? This is supposed to be our place; where we raise our daughter and make our life together. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Will is so conflicted between his sadness and anger that he doesn't realize he's woken Ari up until her crying sounds through the baby monitor.

"Of course it means something to me. You and Ari mean everything to me Will." Sonny moves away from the couch to try to put his arms around his husband but Will slips into their room and shuts the door in his face.

"Will, baby please just let me explain." He could hear Will shifting around inside the room and every now and then he could hear a loud sob burst through the room.

"It wasn't what you think." Will burst back through the door again with tears streaming down his cheeks and his travel bag thrown over his shoulder; his expression caught between rage and sorrow.

"Stop saying that!" He yelled.

"You keep saying it wasn't what it looked like, but we both know that was exactly what it was." Will pushes past him and goes into Ari's room. She is sitting up in her crib sleepily rubbing her eyes with her little hands. Will takes her out of her crib and immediately puts her into her stroller; he tucks a warm fleece blanket around her small frame and then takes her diaper bag and begins filling it with enough supplies for a day or two.

"Will, Will what are you doing?" Sonny asks as Will starts taking outfits out of Ari's dresser.

"What does it look like I'm doing." Will answered sharply. After he finishes packing her clothes into the bottom compartment of the stroller he grabs the diaper bag and the stroller and pushes it into the living area.

"Ari and I are going to stay at my mom's place tonight." Will and the little girl are half out the door when Sonny makes one last attempt to make his husband understand the situation.

"Will, you don't have to go. Please, let's just sit down and talk about this." He looks at the table; Will had obviously spent a lot of time putting a romantic dinner together for the two of them and hoped that if he could get Will to sit down with him that he would be able to explain the situation.

"Sonny, I'm sorry but I just can't look at you right now."

Will closes the door behind him and Sonny is left alone. He contemplates running after them; even getting down on his knees if he had to so Will would listen to him, but realizes that probably wasn't the best idea. He sits on the couch but immediately feels uncomfortable considering what he'd been doing the last time he was on it. Instead Sonny goes into the kitchen area and decides to busy himself with making some coffee. He opens the refrigerator to get the creamer, he see the platter of chocolate strawberries, slams the door closed, and rests his forehead on the refrigerator door.

"Damn it Sonny." He said to himself.

"Why the hell did you do this to yourself? I shouldn't have let him talk me into to bringing him here." He puts his back against the frig and slides down until he's sitting on the floor, and for a long time all he could do is sit there and be furious with himself.

"I have to get my husband back."

**This is my first WilSon, just so everyone knows, and if the way I portrayed their character doesn't do them justice in the eyes of all the hard core WilSon fans out there; then I sorry. I'm new to D.O.O.L. but fell completely in love with this couple. Don't know if I will continue with a part two; it depends on if anyone asks. Reviews would be very much appreciated, but please no haters. **


End file.
